Prompt: Reprobate
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: Touching. All over. Sighs. Moans. From her. Loudly. Below him was only her. In the spaces of him was only her. His paint rubbed on her complexion. White and black. The bed creaked in time with their cacophony. Mayuri x Nemu, part 4/12 of Proposal


**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach**

**So, this sort of explains why Mayuri hasn't consumated the marriage with Nemu yet. You know, writing from his view is really hard... **

**So, please read and review. If there is anything that should be corrected or changed, please leave it in a review or send it in a PM. Enjoy!**

**Part 4/12 of the Proposal String**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Reprobate<strong>

_A masochist and a sadist met each other one night and decided that it must've been kismet that brought them together. _  
><em>And so when they were up alone in the bedroom, the masochist got onto his knees and begged, "Please! Hurt me! Beat me! Humiliate me! Make me suffer!" <em>

_And the Sadist replied with a smile, "No."_

* * *

><p>Kurotsuchi Mayuri had never heard such a joke, Reader.<p>

But he had discovered another way to amuse his sadism similar to the joke I had just given. Imagine: in what he did before to his daughter had tired him out quickly, broken his knuckles and twisted his heels, had him waste valuable time to hurt her and change his bloody clothes afterwards, and had been a cause for the numerous reports that he had to file out daily what were the reasons for the injuries inflicted on the lieutenant this time… Then the idea of using pleasure as torture had come to him. If he would ever be honest, he would confess that he had gotten the idea from Kyoraku Shunsui.  
>It had been about two days or so after he and Nemu had signed the marriage certificate when he spied the 8th Division Captain talking to his wife and his jealousy had him intervene. Shunsui was handing her some sort of book and Mayuri could detect the hint of blushing across the drunkard's cheeks. Both had not expected them and so jumped when he made his presence known. He demanded to know what they were doing for surely the kimono wearing captain had someone else to bother and Nemu was needed for work.<br>Nemu gave her apologies with a bow. Shunsui, on the other hand, carelessly told him that he had only wanted to say hello to Nemu, yet that did not hinder Mayuri's guard as he noticed the older captain hide something away in his sleeves. Though his demands on Shunsui to know what it was did not work, it was contrary when asked of his lieutenant. Nemu confessed that she had begun to be interested in that particular title and Shunsui was being too kind to her for bringing her the next instalment. Nemu showed Mayuri the previous volume that she was returning to Shunsui for the new volume.

Reader, Mayuri was not at all unfamiliar with his daughter's interest in the works of hentai(but believe me when I tell you, Reader, that he did not intentionally program her to have such an interest in carnality) but this seemed to branch into a new subtopic of hentai. The illustrations were well draw with correct proportions and the story line was of course cheesy as its context, though the one thing that was new to him was the theme of sadomasochism and bondage. He had never thought that violence and pain could be used as pleasure in such a way, all he thought before was that a good beating and cutting would suffice only as a punishment. What was the point of inflicting pain on another if they enjoyed it? It just ruined the idea of what torture and comeuppance was. And if the so-called sadists knew that their slaves liked the pain, why bother giving it to them. Deny it! Give pain to someone who can better learn from it than get off on it.

He returned the book to Shunsui's hands and warned him that he would not take too kindly to his lieutenant reading such materials or borrowing it on his time when she could be working. Though he spoke nothing of what his daughter read in her spare time, the gears in his head were spinning… This was obviously a new form of torture, but could it be used efficiently? But wasn't pleasure always, as the name said, pleasurable? In all his years, he had never thought of pleasure sexually(except on some of the days when exhaustion scrambled and confused his mind); for him as a male, sexual release was essential as his body constantly produced sperm and semen(on such days when it was necessary to expel, he found himself envying the position that women did not have to put up with their sex drives like so, if you can believe that, Reader).

Reader, I am not going to waste time on describing what Kurotsuchi Mayuri did throughout his day because it is not the point of the prompt, and though his experiments have been popularized in the Seireitei Bulletin, he was still a quite dull man with his work. Would you really want to hear about what he cut up and what paperwork he had done, how many times he had to sign his signature over the seemingly countless forms that came to his desk, filled out by others but had to be approved and re-read by him? More so, would you want to hear of how he kept himself distanced from his wife throughout the day, acting totally indifferent to her as he did not want his colleagues to know about his personal life, that what he did outside the SDRI building was his business alone? No, Reader, I will be arrogant and assume that you would not want to hear about such a dull man because if you did, there probably would've been an episode brought on by demand of fans wanting to know how Kurotstuchi Mayuri spent his day.  
>But I will tell of his and his wife's first night together in the same bed that occurred about a week after they signed the marriage certificate.<p>

The SDRI had just completed a lengthy research that had called for all-nighters and coffee instead of tea for its completion. They both had been too exhausted afterwards that when they arrived home and she had undone her braid and shed off her obi, and he had removed his captain's haori and zanpakuto; they both fell into his bed together: both only in their uniforms, her short-skirted uniform hanging open on her form and his face still painted black and white. Fatigued. Tired. Welcoming the sleep that made their eyelids heavy.  
>There was something that night that exhaustion had done to his perception that he found her somehow beautiful: with that long dark hair contrasting with the pale skin he had constructed, her green eyes boring into him. He reached a hand to her and brushed the side of her face, his thumb running over the hills of her cheeks and her lips. "Nemu…" he murmured half in sleep. "Mayuri-sama…." she returned with equal tone. He saw the hesitance in her hand as it went to his, guiding it to her breast and closing her hand over his. So soft, came the slurred thoughts in his head.<p>

His other arm came around and pulled her to him, though there was no need to. She knew, she understood what he wanted. He knew that she knew. Their minds were so close together that it seemed that being closer only made their empathy(for how else can their ability to know and feel what the other knows and feels without calling it telepathy, Reader?) for each other stronger.  
>In a blur of thoughts, all of it jumbled in his brain, he recalled kissing her. Touching. All over. Breaths. Sighs. Moans. From her. Loudly. Below him was only her. In the spaces of him was only her. The difference that shocked his hand was to feel cloth on half the palm and warm skin on the other half. Her hands all over his back. His paint rubbing on her complexion. White and Black. And Violet. And Red. The bed joining in on their cacophony. Everything was more or less instinct. Driven to move. The mind drunk on sleep and skin. He constantly heard his name from her, over and over like a broken record. He lurched forward as her hands moved lower down on his body. Then there was crack of something. His back? But he felt nothing. He was all at once numb and aware. There was warmth. Her cries getting louder and his hands tangled in her hair, her neck bared before him as if offering. His head dove and he bit, he felt her scream move through the throat. He tasted metal. More screams. Louder. Her begging. He was hurting her. Don't stop. Fire pooling away from his skull to his stomach. She was wrapped around him. His senses mad with her. More screams again.<p>

And then… then… There was furious knocking and he withdrew as soon as they called him for help.

It was instinct, he would never allow anyone else to catch him in such a frenzied state, looking like any other man. But as he leapt away from his bed and rearranged his clothes, simply habit whenever there was someone at the door and he wanted to look as neat as possible. She followed his example. But in the instant that their joining was rudely, he heard such a delicious sound from his lieutenant that was so entirely new. _"No."_ One simple word but depth was behind it.  
>Reader, it is most difficult to describe what a person sounds like when they're frustrated because it is incomprehensible, it can only be felt and shown, not described or written about. But that was what he heard in her voice: desperation, frustration, anguish, and confusion. A reason to know why. Pain was apparent on her features though it quickly disappeared behind her mask. Through more furious knocking and screaming for the captain of 12th division, he felt the longing for him from her, the fury that he should stop, the dejection, and the torment as he subtly noticed her pinching her own fingers and twiddling them. How amazing it felt. This was something entirely new to him, Reader. To torment such a creature without having to use physical punishment: not quite as effective as fists and knives, but new in its flavour and thus just as interesting.<p>

Reader, I will summarize their night. The knocking had been effect from an explosion happening in one of the labs with many of their scientists being injured. Kurotsuchi Mayuri's had only been as most know him - he demanded to know if the data was still secure and the specimen was safe. Once that was answered, he brought hell on them, "Do you have any idea what time it is? What do I care if a few shinigami got hurt? As long as the work has been safely stored away for tomorrow! Do you think it's my job to heal them! No! That's why we have Unohana's division of weaklings to heal the slowpokes! Do not come complaining to me about this unless something has happened to the product of our labour! Go over to the 4th Division and bug them about this! Healing people is not my job! It's Research and Development, always has been for the last century! Now go away! I have work to do tomorrow!" Reader, imagine Kurotsuchi Mayuri in his captain's haori(sans the scarf, Reader, for just a bit of fan service from me to you) and his signature black and white face, burning with spiritual pressure that it just rolled off in waves from him. The poor shinigami fled away in something close to shunpo but not exactly.  
>And then he and his lieutenant returned to his bed. He was exhausted and the mood was just lost, he wanted to sleep. But from the being next to him, he could feel her: feel the savoury pain of denial and want. How interesting, were his last thoughts as he slept. And that was their first night together in his bed, Reader, without the consummation of their marriage thereafter. So it continued with Mayuri's teasing of Nemu, constantly exciting her with kisses and touches, but never going farther than that which left her wanting and all the more frustrated. He gorged himself on her inner conflict, why he should not take her already as most men would with a woman that was both beautiful and willing, practically offering herself to him. The answer was simple, Reader: it was very fun to withhold from her what she wanted and needed and he was actually enjoying not having to bandage up his fists after beatings. It served its purpose quite well, this new form of torture.<p>

It was one evening, as they were finishing up their work that they received a jigokucho from the Soutaicho. He had felt generous that evening, a little bit tired, and felt that he wanted to play with his lieutenant. He touched her. Kissed her until he had to breathe again. Focused on all he could to give her the most pleasure, only so he could take it away when he knew that she was close. Loved to hear her call out his name. Gasp it. Moan it. Scream it. She begged him to take her. On her knees. White face flushed with red. Before him and her hands clawed into him. "Whatever for?" he mocked her. She wanted him. He knew that too easily. A mind he created could not shield itself away from him. Every dream of hers, he knew. Every thought, he knew. He ran his hands through her hair, pulling it back to see that milky white skin of hers, the red choker dividing it. He felt her quivering on him.

Then the jigokucho came.  
>He pushed her off, telling her that a message had come so she better be prepared to work.<p>

_"The presence of Kurotsuchi Mayuri, captain of 12th division, and Kurotsuchi Nemu, lieutenant of 12th division, have been requested to the Captain's Hall in which a meeting has been arranged to discuss a disclosed matter."_ it delivered.

His golden eyes widened, with all his cameras around the Seireitei, nothing should've slipped by him; but for once he had no idea why he should be requested into the Captain's Hall - especially with his lieutenant. He sent his reply back that they would arrive shortly.

"Mayuri-sama, why have we both been requested?" she asked as they made their way to the Captain's Hall.

It was highly suspicious. If he alone had been requested, it would've been understandable: some of his procedures did not follow protocol as he frequently told them, his work was often questioned by those who suspected cruelty, and as Captain he would have to go to meetings. But to ask for Nemu as well was the tip that told him something was incredibly wrong. She had no place to go to the Captain's Hall, but to request that she come with him too. It was no trap: despite how idiotic she appeared, he knew how deadly she could be with her zanpakuto and when an order was given(And, Reader, let it be known that without his orders, she had already gotten her zanpakuto strapped to her back with its hilt hung inverted and ready for her to draw immediately upwards rather than wrench her arm back to pull it out).  
>He told her to be quiet.<p>

They arrived at the Captain's Hall, all captains were already there waiting for him. And if he did not know any better, he would say that their eyes directed at him held more disdain and disgust than usual.  
>The Soutaicho spoke first at the end of the Hall, his eyes squinting. He told Mayuri that there was no need for him to line up with the other captains, this was something that must be spoken to directly. Finally he opened up his eyes and spoke in his haggard voice, "Kurotsuchi, please step forward with your lieutenant." Both of them approached, but was stopped after move forward a few feet.<p>

Mayuri did not even have to think as the Soutaicho pulled out a paper from his seat. There was only the question how he had gotten it, how anyone could've known about its existence. Seeing it before him in front of everybody made his blood boil and his heart jump. But he had to show no weakness in this situation, had to show indifference. He kept his cool. He refused to give them anything that could be used against him. This was a battle just like any others. Must keep cool. Must remain calm. Must stay confident. These 'Musts' repeated themselves in his mind.

"Some news had come to me and I must ask to be sure of it. A marriage certificate came in with your paperwork: one that had been signed between you and your lieutenant. Now, tell us whether or not this is indeed your signature on the document." he demanded with said document in his wizened hands.

Mayuri confirmed it as the alleged document. No more thoughts. No more speculation. The game was already in play like chess. Just do. Plan. Show no fear.

The Soutaicho continued, his gaze severe and reprimanding as though he was speaking to a child. "Kurotsuchi Mayuri, this is a very serious matter. Relationships between captains and lieutenants are not viewed in the best light: priorities can become distorted, distractions are amplified, choices will have little weight to them…" There was a beat. A pause. "Another factor into why we must question what we have discovered: you have married your daughter."

Ah, Reader, there was the problem.

Silence deafened all in the Hall until it was broken by chuckling, something small from the 12th Division Captain. He looked up, the golden eyes brighter than ever. He smiled, the teeth bared that everyone had shivers. It was like it was a game to him. The teeth clacked with every word, "Ah, and who shall be the first to congratulate us on the union?"  
>It was as though he had just gone mad before their eyes, Reader. The smile faded, though there was still its shadow on his mouth.<p>

The Soutaicho remained unfazed and asked, "When had this begun, this relationship between you and your lieutenant?"

He waved his hand around as he spoke, they very well could've been talking about the weather. Ease was on his face as he answered, "To be honest, I'm not really sure in fact." Then his fingers cupped his chin and his golden orbs rolled up. His tone was playful and curious, "Though, I believe I should've kept track of myself, it would've probably served well as reference for some future survey down the road." Another chuckle from him. A few steps behind, Nemu stood silently and obediently.

Komamura barked, the room echoed with his voice, "Is this some joking matter to you, Kurotsuchi?"

His look was suddenly neutral, no one could tell what he was thinking about. He straightened himself up and stood rather loosely before the captains. It was a completely different tone, one that was the opposite to the playful expression he displayed before, "It's not. Right now, my marriage to my lieutenant is being discussed by the captains of the Soul Society. I can almost predict what the result of this meeting will be and this is a waste of time right now. I would like to return to my work as soon as possible instead of standing here like an idiot."

Unohana spoke. "Kurotsuchi-taicho, do you love your daughter?"

He gave no reply but a blanker stare.

She demanded him, "Answer, for you must. Marriage is one thing, fornication is another. So answer the question: do you love your daughter?"

His eyes remained glued to the captains as he pointed behind him to his lieutenant, "I'm marrying her. Aren't I?"

Jushiro said his word, the light air around him heavy and frightening. "Kurotsuchi, we are all captains; not little grade-schoolers who worry whether or not who likes whom."

He breathed loudly, his hands coming up, palms to the ceiling. The hands acted like some sort of puppet for him, giving life to his words like he surely couldn't. "She is my first-born, after all, so I will admit that she is… more significant to me than others." he explained first. "I'm not getting any younger." he added with his golden eyes directed to Kyoraku Shunsui and all noticed. "And it seemed appropriate to begin considering a wife at this age; is that not what most people want out of life: to marry and raise their own family? As it stands, there is seldom any time for shinigami to socialize to find prospective partners, we are all busy with our duties and the casualties that come with it." He looked back at his lieutenant, "Nemu knows her place as my subordinate, she is capable enough that I am willing to trust her with various work and information, she has been raised to how I see fit as accordingly. She needs someone with her constantly, I merely want a partner to have. The marriage is convenient for the both of us."

There was a small grunt from the Soutaicho who spoke after some silence as the captains looked on at one of their own. "We shall now hear from your lieutenant." He blinked, the eyes focused on the young girl who stood demurely, "Kurotsuchi Nemu. Please step forward for us." She did as he commanded, standing shoulder to shoulder with Mayuri. "And will Kurotsuchi Mayuri please exit the room?" came the second request.

There was a simultaneous breath of relief all around from everybody.

The Soutaicho turned to Nemu who was closely watching her captain exit the room with his captain's haori billowing behind him as he left. They called her name to get her attention and explained, "We would like you to speak honestly to us, you have nothing to be afraid of."

She nodded her head.

"Since your marriage, has your captain claimed his rights as your husband?" Soifon asked, her eyes narrowing.

"No, he has not. He is a very busy man and has not had time to do such." the answer came, confident and clear.

There was a snigger from Zaraki Kenpachi as he added, "Probably can't get it up."

"I heard that, you stupid Kenpachi!" Mayuri yelled from the other side, indignant.

He took a step closer to the door and yelled, his hand already on the hilt of his zanpakuto, "Say that to my face!"

"If you hadn't realized it, I've been sent out here!" and there was the distinct mutter of "Moron." that followed after.

The Soutaicho yelled at the two captains, obviously tired of how they frequently argued, "Kurotsuchi! Zaraki! Be quiet! We are discussing something important!"

Kenpachi spoke his mind, "I just don't see why we're having a meeting! This freak married his daughter! You don't see me going after Yachiru! And all of us knows how this is going to end! There is no way that we can allow this! Then you're going to have guys in here wanting to marry their pigs."

"Quiet!" Unohana yelled and all was quiet. She told the Soutaicho to continue with his interview.

"Have you ever heard about incest? Do you know what it is?" he spoke to her as though he thought her a little girl-child.

"Yes, Soutaicho-sama." She nodded.

"Do you understand why you are here? Do you see the error of your ways?"

"Soutaicho-sama, I know why I am here. But I do not understand why…." she shook her head and then paused as though she were afraid to speak more.

"Go on." Unohana prodded her to continue.

It was so innocent how she asked, what she asked, "How can a love be considered wrong, as long as it is consensual?"

There was a cough from a few of the captains. The Soutaicho explained clearly, "Your husband is your father, it is the blood between you that makes this all the more taboo. You are young and you are capable, I am sure that you have broken many hearts before."

Nemu shook her head, "I would not know, Soutaicho-sama. I do not date."

"Because your father does not allow it?" Shunsui asked to verify.

"Because I am busy with my work." she affirmed.

"Kurotsuchi Nemu, has your captain ordered you to marry him?" he asked.

"No, he has not, Soutaicho-sama."

"Has he done things to you, things that he should not?" Unohana butted in.

She shook her head and everyone saw the small smile flower on her face, only to wilt her right after. "He is a good man who has taken care of me and protected me."

One of the captains, I forget which, Reader, asked if she loved him.

"I love him." there was a beat, "It is unfortunate that what I feel for my captain has been deemed as wrong." and it felt that something had stopped her from finishing.

The Soutaicho asked, "What is your hesitation? Please continue."

"Forgive me, my apologies, captains; I do not discuss things such as this very often." she explained her nervousness. Her eyes looked up and met with every one of the captains present, "I am not sure how you all see this as wrong: he is a man and I am a woman, our work puts us at very intimate situations with each other and I trust him with my life. It is merely that I feel a stronger attraction and devotion to him that I do not think I can repeat with another. I do not see why I cannot be with him when it is obviously the most prudent choice for me: he can repair me and he knows what is best for me." Her answer was very similar to her father's.

"He did all that for you before you were married." Unohana pointed out, her voice distanced and cold.

She nodded her head in response, "Yes he did. But… it is not only a matter of caution for me; I believe that he can be the only man who will want me and love me." There was suddenly such an air of helplessness around the girl that all captains suddenly felt compelled to turn more directly at her and look closer, Reader. She fidgeted with her fingers. "I am a useless girl, I am hardly fit to be the lieutenant of the 12th division nor its scientific community, and I cannot defend myself by saying that I try for it is still never enough; and yet, my captain keeps me: he allows me to stay by his side." There was another pause. "Though I am a hassle to him, he has not yet abandoned me or destroyed me for another creation." They could all hear the pleading in her words, though she remained rather emotionless. "Anyone would leave me, but my captain has not; instead he teaches me what he can and modifies me to aid me in my development." She halted and her hand went to her brow. She frowned somewhat and recomposed herself. "My deepest apologies, I cannot explain my love for my captain and creator any more than I have already done for…" There was a relieved breath and she smiled very slightly, the corners of her lips barely moving, "… love gives reasons that reason itself cannot explain."

The Soutaicho nodded his head and he told her to open the door for her captain while the others discussed the meeting with each other. She did so and opened the door for her captain who was already facing forward and waiting. The Soutaicho looked up at him, "Kurotsuchi Mayuri, you may enter." As he came into the Hall, the Soutaicho pointed at him, "However, I would like you to refrain from this moment on using your cameras and Denreishinki to watch us." Mayuri bowed his head forward with a strange sort of smile and agreed. Though, Reader, of course you would know that he was lying about that. As he stood alongside his daughter, the Soutaicho asked curiously, "Have you ever taught your daughter things such as this."

He shook his head and almost sounded insulted that anyone would insinuate that, "Never. We're always working down at the SDRI, I cannot have her waste her time nor mine."

The Soutaicho's eyes were frightening, "You've heard your daughter speak, what do you think?"

"She is quite convincing." he said as he motioned his head towards his lieutenant.

"Do you believe that your daughter truly loves you." Unohana asked, suddenly stepping out of line to look at him.

He shrugged his shoulders and pointed out, "She depends on me. I am the only one who can take care of her and fix her."

The Soutaicho inhaled deeply and Mayuri could hear the ancient lungs rattle inside the ribs. He opened his old eyes upon the 12th division's captain and lieutenant, "Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Kurotsuchi Nemu, a decision has been made regarding the marriage that has been presented to us." he leaned forward and his cane creaked….

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review. Tell me what you think. Was anybody too OOC in this prompt?<strong>


End file.
